


He know where He got Wrong

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, M/M, Realization, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Elliot Waugh sapeva esattamente di aver sbagliato e sapeva anche dove.





	He know where He got Wrong

Elliot Waugh sapeva esattamente di aver sbagliato e sapeva anche dove.

Quando erano tornati dalla quest del mosaico si era sentito svuotato e impotente di fronte a quel che provava per Quentin. Tecnicamente non avrebbero dovuto avere alcun ricordo eppure lentamente erano stati investiti dai ricordi di una vita intera in pochi secondi. Il mosaico, il loro primo anniversario, la risata di Arielle, i loro tre corpi uniti a letto, i sorrisi di Arielle, le mani dei loro nipoti e la rigidità data dall’età ma soprattutto cinquant’anni di coabitazione, di collaborazione, di amore, di matrimonio, cinquant’anni in un secondo.

Q avrebbe voluto provare, vedere se avrebbero funzionato nel mondo reale o per meglio dire nel tempo giusto e una parte di lui lo avrebbe voluto ma Elliot sapeva che la cosa giusta da fare era un’altra. Quentin non era come lui, Quentin era il classico eroe da romanzo fantasy e tutti gli eroi sono etero, finiscono con una ragazza o muoiono da eroi, non si innamorano dei loro migliori amici maschi. Erano stati sposati per quasi cinquant’anni, prima in tre e poi in due, ma quello non voleva dire niente, era avvenuto perché non potevano andare da nessun’altra parte, la loro missione era il mosaico e lì dovevano restare, se avevano finito per innamorarsi e vivere insieme era colpa del mosaico. Nel mondo reale, Fillory o meno, Quentin non lo avrebbe mai realmente guardato, non quando c’era Alice, la ragazza perfetta per lui, o Julia, l’amica d’infanzia che si rivela essere l’amore della vita era tremendamente cliché ma si adattava a Q, o persino Margo, sicuramente non lui.

E se anche fosse avvenuto avrebbero finito per soffrire, il suo fidanzamento con Idri poteva dirsi concluso ma sposare Quentin … avrebbe finito solamente per farlo soffrire perso nei giochi di potere e lui non voleva certo che Quentin, il suo Quentin, soffrisse. L’altro poteva volerlo ma chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto entro un mese, un anno, forse due … se ne sarebbe certamente pentito e senza alcuna possibilità di poter cambiare la situazione, no, Quentin non meritava quello.

Era questo quello che gli aveva detto cercando di apparire convincente mentre una voce nella sua testa che assomigliava paurosamente a quella di Arielle non faceva altro che urlargli che era un codardo, che meritava l’amore e che respingere Quentin era forse il gesto più egoista della sua vita. Quentin meritava di meglio di uno come lui, meritava qualcuna che potesse amarlo realmente, che non lo coinvolgesse nel marasma che era la corte filloriana e con cui costruirsi una famiglia fosse spontaneo, non lui.

Da quel momento i loro rapporti erano stati tesi, si erano guardati a stento ed Elliot sentiva il cuore stringersi in una morsa ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano.

Salvare Quentin dal Monster era stato un gesto spontaneo, non poteva permettere che Quentin sacrificasse la sua esistenza per diventare il babysitter di un essere immortale con la sindrome di Peter Pan. Lo aveva fatto perché Quentin era suo amico si era detto ma subito dopo aver formulato quel pensiero si era reso conto di come quella definizione fosse sbagliata, provava qualcosa per Quentin che andava oltre l’amicizia ed era sicuro che per l’altro fosse lo stesso. Si era ripromesso che gli avrebbe parlato ma poi era accaduto quel fatto e quando si era risvegliato era prigioniero nella sua stessa mente mentre quel maledetto essere immortale se ne andava in giro con il suo corpo.

Che fosse stato Charlton a spiegargli come doveva comportarsi era un passo indietro ma sapeva dove andare, quale fosse il suo ricordo più doloroso: aver rifiutato l’amore disinteressato di Quentin Coldwater per paura ed egoismo quando pure provava gli stessi sentimenti nei confronti di quel nerd adorabile. Quando tutto quello sarebbe finito si sarebbe comportato meglio, si sarebbe dichiarato a Quentin e forse … avrebbero potuto cominciare a costruire qualcosa, insieme perché per una volta la storia poteva finire con l’eroe e il suo migliore amico che si baciavano e si dichiaravano amore eterno.

Elliot Waugh sapeva esattamente di aver sbagliato e sapeva anche dove


End file.
